La tercera palabra
by Alchuz
Summary: Hikari Yagami es contratada para educar a un niño, luego se entera que no es tan pequeño como imaginaba.


PERSONAJES:

.**Hikari Yagami.**

**.Tía Sora.**

**.Tía Joley.**

**.Daisuke Motomiya.**

**.Doña Natsumo. (Nombre del personaje inventado!)**

**. Yamato Ishida.**

**.Takeru Ishida.**

**.El profesor Joe Kido.**

**.Tai Kamiya.**

**.Mimi Kido**.

_ACLARACIONES!._

Descripcion del lugar_ (Cursiva)_

Personajes que participan en la escena **(Subrayado y negrita).**

* * *

ACTO PRIMERO.

_(Se ve una vieja casa de campo, con montañas a su alrededor. A su derecha, hay un bosque, y mas allá un lago. Si, es la residencia Takenouchi, donde viven las hermanas Sora y Joley, y su mayordomo, Tai. Ambas hermanas eran solteronas, y vestían ropas que las hacían parecer muchos mas años de los que en realidad tenían._

_Joley es mas autoritaria y tiene unos cuarenta años, en cambio Sora es muy pacifica y tiene unos treinta y cinco. Y en cuanto a Tai solamente era un servicial mayordomo)._

**JOLEY, ****TAI y SORA.**

Joley: TAI! TAI!

Voz de Tai: Ya va señora, ya va...

_(Se lo ve entrar con un gran pañuelo en la cabeza)_

Joley: Que le ha pasado en la cabeza??

Tai: Nada. La señorita Sora...

Joley: Sora le arrojo una piedra?

Tai: No, ha dejado caer una maceta de arriba del balcón...

Joley: Esa niña!... Siempre ha sido algo nerviosa... Pero con la llegada de esta señorita se ha puesto imposible.

Tai: Yo que usted no la dejaría sola ni un día, como lo hizo hoy. Primero abrió el agua del baño hasta que se inundaron las escaleras. Y luego lleno de mayonesa la comida de las gallinas.

Joley: Que esta haciendo ahora?

Tai: Dijo que limpiaría las viejas vasijas...

Joley: NO! LA ISABELINA!- grita nerviosa...- SORA!!!!

Se oye el ruido de muchos cacharros rotos. Joley se tapa los ojos.

Joley: Se ha salvado algo?

Sora: Tranquila, solo fue el susto.

Joley: No era la Isabelina?

Sora: Si, la de plata, pero en un instante la recojo y la guardo en el armario...

Joley: Con la cristalería? No, por favor no toques nada hoy (Angelina se va)

Joley: Y usted vaya a la estación rápido!. Recuerda el nombre?

Tai: Si, Doctora Hikari Yagami.

Joley: Recuerde, si hace alguna pregunta delicada, silencio absoluto...

Tai: Callarme es lo único que se hacer bien, y lo aprendí con el señor.

_Sale y de a poco se oye como un coche de caballos se aleja. Entra Sora, viste, al igual que siempre, como su hermana._

**SORA y JOLEY.**

Sora: Te das cuenta lo que ocurrirá cuando llegue esa pobre muchacha y sepa para que la hemos llamado?

Joley: No exageres; Primero: es doctora que conoce de la vida; Y segundo lo que encuentre aquí podrá ser extraño, pero no es ni espantoso ni una vergüenza.

Sora: Ah, piensas que se quedara tranquila, como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo?

Joley: Claro que la primera impresión será de miedo, pero estoy segura que al final se quedara, dispuesta a todo.

Sora: Ilusiones tuyas! Yo creo que cuando sepa todo se querrá ir corriendo!

Joley: Se ve que no la conoces!

Sora: Tu si?

Joley: Me basta con una carta para saber que tiene un espíritu fuerte!  
Sora: Pero los otros también eran fuertes...

Joley: Mi decisión esta tomada, y no admito discusiones.

Sora: Es que yo no tengo derecho a opinar?

Joley: Tú eres menor, no se trata solo de los años, si no de la experiencia, y tú todavía eres una señorita.

Sora: Y tu no?

Joley: Yo también, pero de otra manera. Ante la ley soy una señora.

Sora: Bah, un casamiento por poderes, un mar de distancia y a los ocho días la muerte de... Como se llamaba?

Joley: Cody.

Sora: Ah, cierto Cody, sin llegar a verse, te dio una gran experiencia de casada.

Joley: Mi pobre esposo no pudo dejarme una gran experiencia de casada, pero si una muy larga de viuda.

Sora: Y una hermosa herencia.

Joley: SORA!

_Suena la campana, ya eran las diez y media, sus últimos minutos en paz..._

_Entra el señor Ishida, administrador. Un zorro profesional con unos papeles amarillos._

Ishida: No puede ser no puede ser, díganme que no es verdad.

Joley: No se a que se refiere...

Ishida: Una desconocida en esta casa...

Sora: No se preocupe, mi hermana la conoce como si hubieran estudiado juntas...

Ishida: Es irresponsable, por lo visto en esta casa la locura es hereditaria.

Sora (Saltando): Que quiso decir con eso? Que mi hermano murió por una locura?

Ishida: No puedo comprobarlo, pero no creo que ningún padre cuerdo hubiera hecho lo que el hizo con el...

Joley (Avanzando peligrosamente sobre Ishida): Basta! Mi pobre hermano sufrió lo que sufrió! Quiere que le recuerde el nombre de esa mujer?

Sora: Basta de historias viejas! Lo que importa aquí es ese niño inocente.

Joley: Por eso, el niño es nuestro, y no tolero que nadie se meta en su vida excepto nosotras.

_En ese momento se escucha un carro de caballos, que se detiene en la residencia..._

Sora: Al fin!

**HIKARI y TAI.**

Tai (Señalando vagamente): La señora... La otra señora... Y el señor.

Kari: Buenos días a todos.

Joley: Bienvenida señorita Yagami! Mi hermana Sora.

Kari: Encantada.

Joley: El es el señor Yamato Ishida, nuestro administrador.

Ishida: Mucho gusto.

Joley: En cuanto a mi, creo inútil toda presentación, me permite mirarla mas de cerca?

Kari: Por que no?

Joley: Es extraño... Llevo una semana esperándola y nunca la había imaginado así...

Kari: Así... Como?

Joley: Tan joven, tan atractiva... Una verdadera muchacha

Sora (A Tai): Que espera!? Por que no lleva arriba el equipaje de la señorita?

Tai: Por que a lo mejor la señorita ya se retira... Y para que andar bajando y subiendo?

Sora: Hágalo ya mismo!

Tai: Esta bien señora.

Ishida: Tai puede tener razón, me gustaría verla irse...

Joley: No pienso darle ese gusto, por favor vaya a su despacho.

Ishida: Pero, déjeme decirle un concejo a la encantadora señorita. (Mira su reloj) Mire, son las once menos cinco, once y cuarenta pasa un tren de regreso. Tómelo.

_Se va a su despacho, y Hikari se queda inmóvil, observándolo._

**KARI, SORA y JOLEY.**

JOLEY: Por favor, no le haga caso. Es un idiota. Quiere sentarse?

Kari: Si no les parece mal, quisiera primero conocer al niño...

Joley: Después, primero debo hacerle unas preguntas... Aunque le parezcan extrañas, son muy importantes...

Kari: Diga...

Joley: A quien quería más, a su madre o a su padre?

Kari: Nunca me lo había planteado...

Sora: Nunca? Ni cuando se divorciaron?

Kari: Mis padres nunca se divorciaron, ellos se amaban, y murieron juntos cuando yo era niña.

Joley: Otra pregunta... Si usted habría vivido bajo el imperio de Neon, y la hubiera condenado al circo... Como hubiera reaccionado?

Kari (Enfadada): Esto es un juego? Usted es la misma Joley Takenouchi?

Joley: En persona.

Kari: Usted me ha pedido que me encargue de la educación de un niño huérfano, es así?

Sora: Así es.

Kari: Y donde esta el niño?

Joley: Ahora vendrá. Ha salido al monte con la escopeta.

Kari (sorprendida): El solo?

Sora: No, con Bernardo y Fermín...

Kari: Ahh... Dos criados.

Joley: No, los perros.

Kari (nerviosa): Y ustedes han dejado a un niño con una escopeta con dos perros?

Joley: Su padre era un gran cazador, lo acostumbro desde que nació.

Kari: Que tan atrasado esta?

Sora: Una pagina en blanco, no sabe ni leer ni escribir. Un chico natural.

Joley: Pero el verdadero problema es su carácter!!!

Sora: Indomable y peligroso!

Kari: Estoy acostumbrada, ha tenido otros antes que yo?

Joley: Si, tres hombre, tres fracasos.

Sora: El primero, no duro más de cinco días, el segundo una semana...

Joley: Y el tercero, trato de dominarlo por la fuerza y... Ve esa ventana (Señalando afuera)??  
Kari: Si.

Joley: Bueno, de allí lo tiro...

Kari: NO PUEDO CREERLO!!! El profesor tiro al niño por la ventana!?!?

Sora: No, el niño tiro al profesor.

Kari (Sorprendida): Cuantos años tiene el niño?

Joley: Veinticuatro...

* * *

**Bueno, este fic es una adaptación del libro "La tercera palabra" De Alejandro Casona... Ojala que les guste, porque a mi me pareció un libro hermoso... Enrealidad el acto primero sigue, pero me iba a quedar demasiado largo S... Un beso.**

**Alchu.**


End file.
